Perfection
by OneMillionKisses21
Summary: Santana runs off with a girl she just met in NY, but will this new person ruin a good thing?  Just a little Brittana!NY one-shot. Originally on my tumblr. Enjoy


_Perfection_

"New york is fucking cold!" I said yelling the word **fuck** at the top of my lungs, wrapping Karofsky's borrowed Letterman around me. _"Gotta keep this charade up." _I thought as Kurt looked at me, wide eyed and apologizing to the people all around us for my "bad behavior", like I was his child. I swear sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with him. Mercedes was next to me on my right, shaking her head at my crudeness. "You guys better calm down with all that nonsense. Mr. Schue told us that our job was to find a place that would cheap enough to fix our clothes for Nationals tomorrow, and that's what we gotta do. Then, we can go yelling curse words and being crazy. Okay?" she said, wagging her finger on the last word. Hummel just nodded in agreement, saying that she was right. I looked at her and turned my heel walking in the opposite direction. I heard them yelling after me but I just ignored their pleas yelling to them that "I'm from Lima heights and I can handle my damn self."

Walking through the packed streets I slowed down, enjoying the scenery of the busy street around me. It was beautiful to say the least. Big buildings, big people, and big dreams were made, or broken in this city. Feeling somebodies eyes on me I looked around and saw a beautiful Latin girl staring at me, smiling as she walked over lips glossed ever so slightly, a blow-pop in her mouth seductively, and her cleavage and ass pouring from her tight Calvin Klein shirt and DKNY jeans. "Damn you Hummel, your gayness is rubbing off on me." I muttered under my breath as the stranger neared me. "What was that?" she asked taking the cherry lollipop out of her mouth. I just smiled at her and replied with a quick nothing. She just nodded, putting the lollipop back in her mouth sucking on it even more seductively.

"I saw you looking all around you and figured you were a tourist." she told me, putting out her hand to introduce herself. "I'm Blanca, Blanca Glacitas and you are?" she asked as I accepted her hand, shaking it lightly. "That obvious huh? Well I'm Santana Lopez." I chuckled a response as she gave me another million dollar smile. I felt butterfly's in my stomach as I let go of her hand, instantly feeling like something was missing. I think she felt it too because when she looked up at me, well it felt like earth and Heaven collided. This was the look Brittany and I used to share, but lately it had been gone in our gazes.

Staring at the Blanca she took my hand and started leading me through the crowds, pushing through people with no apologies. _"That's my type of girl."_ I thought as some guy yelled at us calling us dykes, while all she did was flip him off. "Your amazing!" I said to her as she pulled us into a building that looked abandoned. "Wait, I just realized something. I don't even know you yet im letting you pull me all over New York. So before we go any father answer a few of my questions, okay?" I asked as she pulled at my arm, not letting her take me a step further. "Okay fine, shoot." "Where were you taking me?""Uh-huh that's a surprise. I will say its not as beautiful as you are though." "Okay... Why are you being so nice to a complete stranger?" "Well you looked lost, and well who ever that Kar-oof-sky guy is, he obviously doesn't know that his girlfriend is gay or at least has a gay presence.""M'kay. Last question, would you laugh at me if I told you I was on a school trip with my...glee club?" "No, because then that would be pretty hypocritical considering that I'm in a glee club too." she finished our little game of 20 questions.

I smiled at the brunette girl, and allowed her to take my hand again, this time I held on a bit tighter. She started to sing as she led me up a staircase "There you see her, Sitting there across the way, She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her, And you don't know why, But you're dying to try, You wanna kiss the girl". She opened the door to this entrance for me, and imagine my surprise when I saw one of the most beautiful things ever. New York in afternoon was beautiful, especially when the light poured down on it like a gift from god. "Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do, It's possible, she wants you, too, There is one way to ask her, It don't take a word, Not a single word, Go on and kiss the girl." She continued, twirling me around before finally letting our lips kiss.

When our lips mashed together it made my head spin, or maybe it was all the twirling. Blanca sung the Disney song, making me actually feel like I was an actual person and not just a bitch. Soon though another voice joined Blanca's a familiar voice, a voice I loved. Brittany appeared from the shadow's joining in on the singing, pulling me into her grip lips about to touch mine before Blanca broke in. "Look at the girl too shy, She ain't gonna kiss the girl, Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Ain't that sad, Ain't it shame, too bad, You gonna miss the girl" they sang to me, each girl like a beautiful dancer jumping, leaping, twirling around me. They danced around me, like I was a prize to be won. And as wonderful as that made me feel I couldn't believe they actually thought I was prize to be fought over for.

I slipped out quietly as the battle of voices, and dance moves carried on. Now neither girl noticed I was there, but they both continued on with their battle. Running down the stairs I I came back the place I entered, breathing deeply at running down the huge flight of stairs. "Damn quitting the Cheerio's was my worst mistake ever." I said wheezing a little bit.

I got back out on the street, joining the crowd again fuming. I stopped though when I felt someone pull at my shoulder, with soft gentle hands. "San..." Brittany said as she linked our pinkies, not caring at how mad I was at her. She looked at me with pleading eyes, wanting me to just say it was all gonna be all right. I couldn't though, I just couldn't without lying to her, and just the thought of lying to her made me want to cry. I just let her take me around the city until we were back in the front of the hotel where we were staying.

She stopped and started to cry, her tear ducts flooding, letting all her emotions out. I just stood there before pulling her across the street to a giant park with a tall hill, the almost night sun shinning down on me and my crying friend. "San. I can't lose you!" she yelled wrapping her arms around me as we stopped in front of a giant tree,and I let her pour all he emotions out on Karofsky's jacket. This made all my anger flow out and it was replaced with sadness. "Britt Britt you won't lose me. I promise. I pinkie promise." I said gripping her pinkie extra-hard with my own. "But what about that girl you were with? She almost got some of your sweet lady kisses. Santana, remember when you told me you wanted to be with me and only me? Well the same goes for me. But sometimes I feel like i'm not good enough for you. And even though it might not help, I love you Santana." she said looking down at her shoes. "Brittany I love you so much too. Don't you know that? After all we've been through I love you even more. Your the most precious person in my life. You are perfect to me, no matter what. And hearing you tell me that you love me it makes it all the more real the fact that I love you, and I will always love you and only you." I replied moving my hand to move her head up so I could look into those beautiful eyes of hers.

After moving a stray hair from her face I leaned in and kissed it was better than any kiss ihad ever had before._ It felt like perfection. _


End file.
